Animal Pheromone
by Xhre
Summary: Harry Potter born and bore the ability of animal pheromone. HPBZ.


Once upon a time, there was a war, between animals. Many die at the war. No matter what their species are. But then, a human with animal pheromone suddenly walked into the war zone, confuse seeing so many animals die, and decided to cry. Hearing his cry, the animals abandon the war and decided to comfort the human.

The human with heart pure like an innocent puppy make the animals fall in love with him. They decided to worship him. But the human hearing their thought immediately reject it, saying that he love them very much, even if they are ugly or not, even if they are bad, and even they are in a war.

The animals open a discussion or a meeting after their human did not wanted to become their king or god. Seeing that they cannot persuade him to become one, they decided to welcome him to their world. The animals world and become a mediator. The human accept it and use his power to stop the war or any war that will happen in the future.

Soon, the human fall in love with one of the animal's king and the king propose him and they married. The human decided to leave the human world to live with the one he love. He just went to human world every twenty years to find his heir, any child from his family that bore the ability of animal pheromone and take the child to the animal's world. The child will live in there for as long as his life.

Until, Harry Potter born and bore the ability of animal pheromone.

#

When a mediator was found and taken to the animal's world. He was raise as the successor of the next mediator. So when the mediator was old enough, he or she will have the capability as a mediator.

It was until Lily, became old enough to become mediator that she began to search for her successor. But, unfortunately she did not found one. She was sad. There is a thought in her mind that maybe there will be no human that will possess the ability. The only thing that prevents the war between animals century long is a mediator. And when there is no successor, soon the will be another war happen.

So when the Weasley claimed that they had found a successor, she was so happy. The weasel kingdom was one of many kingdoms that often go to the human world and wanted a peace, not another war.

Harry was 5 years old, when he was found by the weasel twins, Fred and George. He was so dirty and small. And cute. Everyone fall in love with him, wanted to spoil him. But he was so independent that he refuses to be spoiled so much.

Lily decide that Harry will live with her as the former successor do, but she permit any other animals to come and play with Harry, or even stay with them.

Soon, Harry grow attach with a few of the weasel, the twins and Ron, the youngest child. They prank together, usually the victim is the visitor, who wanted to get know with Harry and Lily's Husband, Severus Prince, the Bat's King. Or prince.

Severus loathed them very much; he called them, the marauders. But actually, he cannot hate Harry because of his pheromone, his cuteness, and his heart. He loved Harry, like he loves his sons, James and Sirius.

It was until Harry was 17 years old, and fall in love. Without his friend especially, Ron knows. He was fall in love with Ron worst nightmare. A spider.

So when Harry suddenly said that he has a boyfriend, his friends were happy for him.

"So, who is your boyfriend, mate?" Ron asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," he said excitingly, he will be the first to know who Harry's boyfriend is. "I will accept whoever is your boyfriend and be happy for you."

Happy to hearing that Harry decide to tell Ron. "Erm... It is... Erm... Blaise." He whisper, his voice is so small, if not for his weasel's hearing, Ron will not hear it.

"B-Bl-Blai-se?" Ron said brokenly. His face is white, there is no color left in his face. "B-Bl-Blai-se, as if the s-spi-der's B-Bl-Blaise?" Ron always said the word Blaise and spider like that. It seems the two word in his dictionary was pronounce like that.

Harry only nodded frantically as the answer.

Ron just fainted.

#

Harry was worried, when he told his boyfriend, Blaise, what was happening and as the result, Ron was in coma. Blaise wanted to laugh but decided to against it; he will laugh at his palace after telling his best friend, Draco what had happen to the weasel.

Harry also expresses his feeling that he wanted Ron to accept his relationship with Blaise, to his boyfriend. Blaise just said that his friend, Ron will accept it, so Harry no need to worry about Ron will abandon him.

Well, _if_ Ron did not accept it, he will sent him sp*d*rs or acr*m*nt*la, not just one but with cluster. He will send a few of his spider army to the weasel's palace, to act as Ron's _bodyguard_, without his boyfriend consent He can imagine what will happen to Ron. Oh so much fun can be done and finally Ron will broken and accept his relationship with the soon-to-be mediator.

After two days in coma, Ron finally awake. Harry decided to go to visit him with his boyfriend. When Ron saw Blaise, his face was almost white, his heart beat jump very fast and he seem to still as rock or statue with horror in his wake. Seeing this Blaise immediately glare at him. 'You will accept our relationship or...' the glare said.

Ron state was woken by the glare, immediately his instinct translate it for him, 'You will act as usually and accept our relationship or spider, spider, spider, spider, and spider forever.' His instinct gave up after the translation. His mind broke, and automaticly learn his lesson and force his body act as the usual, but of course failed miserably.

Soon, Harry was happy, his friend, Ron accept his relationship with Blaise and approve it. He was indeed very happy.

Oh, poor ron. Now, everytime he meet Harry, he also meet the king of spider. If he _lost_ to long and his friend Harry miss him, suddenly armies of spider and acromantula appear, force him to visit his friend. Poor his heart, get heart attack, heart shock.

The end


End file.
